


Relocate

by queernicorn42



Series: Walking Dead ficlets [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernicorn42/pseuds/queernicorn42
Summary: another fluffy pre-zombie snippet of the Grimes-Dixon family
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh
Series: Walking Dead ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Relocate

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a migraine for 2 days and can't sleep so I wrote this fluff <3

Daryl stifled a sigh as he shrugged off his coat by the door and stepped out of his old work boots. The tile of the entry was unpleasantly cold against his toes where his sock had a fairly substantial hole-another one for the rag bin, as he made his way toward the kitchen. It was late, he’d been stuck at the garage long past the regular hours because some parts had been delayed for a large custom job and he was tired. All he wanted was to drink a beer and unwind in front of the tv before he crawled in bed with his mate. Beer in hand he stopped at the entry to the living room, amusement, exhaustion and annoying fighting for his attention at the sight before him. 

The TV was still on, playing some cartoon and Rick was passed out, snoring in his recliner with Diane curled against his side almost like a kitten all balled up by the arm. Dickie was sprawled, also snoring softly, across the sofa with one leg thrown up against the back cushion and the other dangling to the floor. A few inches away from Dicky’s foot Carl was curled up with a throw blanket, drooling into a couch pillow. Daryl exhaled and blew his too long bangs out of face. He’d forgotten that it was Shane and Lori’s anniversary and they’d agreed to keep Carl for the weekend. Taking a swig from his beer before he set it down on the coffee table Daryl crossed the room to Rick’s chair. The deputy cracked an eye open at his mate’s approach, 

“Hey darlin’, what time’s it?” he asked, voice rough from sleep. Daryl smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to Rick’s stubble and brush his hair back off his face. 

“’S late- bout one a.m.” Daryl brushed his lips against Ricks before scooping up Diane, shushing her when she whined and stirred. “Help me put the kids to bed?” 

Rick nodded and stretched in his chair, t-shirt riding up his belly to show a hint of his trim abdomen and treasure trail. Daryl arched an eyebrow and Rick smirked in return, winking as he put his chair back upright. Daryl tutted softly, already heading toward Diane’s room and noting gratefully that Rick had already given her a bath and put her PJs on before letting them fall asleep in front of the TV. All Daryl had to do was tuck her in and turn her spaceship night light on before heading back to the living room. Rick had scooped Carl off the floor already so Daryl picked his son up from the couch and carried him toward his bedroom where his mate was pulling back the covers to tuck Carl into bed on the top bunk. Daryl cradled Dickie to his chest for a moment, breathing in the sweet apple scent of his shampoo and thinking about how big his baby boy had gotten. In a few more years Daryl wouldn’t be able to pick him up like this anymore. When had this happened? 

Rick squeezed his shoulder in question as he passed and Daryl moved to tuck Dickie into bed, kissing both his and Carl's foreheads before turning to leave. When he makes it back to the living room Rick has swiped his beer from the coffee table and returned to his chair. Daryl takes his beer back as he settles himself across his mate’s lap.


End file.
